1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel inhibitors of Factor VIIa, pharmaceutical compositions comprising these inhibitors, and methods for using these inhibitors for treating or preventing disorders mediated by Factor VIIa. Processes for preparing these inhibitors are also disclosed.
2. State of the Art
Thrombosis results from a complex sequence of biochemical events, known as the coagulation cascade. A triggering event in coagulation is the binding of the serine protease Factor VIIa (FVIIa), found in the circulation, to tissue factor (TF), a receptor, which is found on the surface of blood vessels after damage or inflammation. Once bound to TF, Factor VIIa catalyzes the formation of the serine protease Factor Xa, which subsequently forms the final protease in the cascade, thrombin.
The clinical manifestations of thrombosis range from acute myocardial infarction (AMI or heart attack) and unstable angina (UA), which occur in the key blood vessels of the heart (coronary vasculature) to deep vein thrombosis (DVT), which is the formation of blood clots in lower extremities and which often follows orthopedic surgery on the hip and knee, as well as general abdominal surgery and paralysis. Formation of DVT is a risk factor for the development of pulmonary embolism (PE) in which part of a blood clot formed in the lower extremities breaks off and travels to the lung where it blocks the flow of blood. The unpredictable development of PE often leads to a fatal outcome. Thrombosis can also be generalized systemically, with microclot formation occurring throughout the vascular system. This condition, known as disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), can be a consequence of certain viral diseases such as Ebola, certain cancers, sepsis, and rheumatoid arthritis. Severe DIC can lead to a dramatic reduction in the coagulation factors due to the excessive activation of the clotting response that may result in multiple organ failure, hemorrhage, and death.
The formation or embolization of blood clots in the blood vessels of the brain is the key event resulting in ischemic stroke. Triggering factors that lead to stroke are atrial fibrillation or abnormal rhythm of the atria of the heart and atherosclerosis followed by thrombosis in the main artery leading from the heart to the brain (carotid artery). Over 600,000 individuals suffer strokes each year in the U.S. Two-thirds of these stroke victims suffer some disability, and one-third suffer permanent and severe disability. Accordingly, there is a need for antithrombotic agents for the treatment of a variety of thrombotic conditions. The present invention fulfills this and related needs.